


A picture is worth a thousand memories

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: When marrying your highschool sweetheart ends in divorce all you can do is replay the memories like a movie
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A picture is worth a thousand memories

"Buddy I'm only going to ask you one more time where are your shoes?" Jesse said exasperated. He'd been running around for the better part of an hour just so he didn't have to run something to his ex wife's house later. 

"Daddy who is that?" Caleb sat on the floor with one of Jesse's most prized possessions in his hand, his photo album. Deciding he didn't really need his shoes if Beca was just going to carry him anyway he plopped down on the floor with what could only be described as a dad groan. Caleb was pointing at a picture he had taken when they were in highschool. Beca was hanging upside down with Emily on the monkey bars. 

_ "I just don't understand why we have to take pictures like this." Beca complained getting in the position to safely drop down. "It's going to look like you stole this straight from a Tumblr blog."  _

_ "Beca you look like you're stolen from a Tumblr blog." Emily said barely dodging the arm aimed at her.  _

_ "Can you just- I really want to practice so I have good stuff to put in my portfolio. And what better subjects than my beautiful girlfriend and her awesome neighbor?" Jesse grinned trying to butter Beca into more photo shoots. She rolled her eyes but a smile started at the corner of her lips. Emily gave him a thumbs up before dropping down and hanging. Beca mirrored her action much slower.  _

_ "The leaves are blowing away, it makes for a much better scene!" He said excitedly positioning his camera. "Beca their leafing!" He snapped the picture as both girls cracked a laugh at the terrible joke.  _

"That's your Mommy and Aunt Emily when they were younger." Jesse hid the pain well, not wanting his son to ever see him anything but happy. Caleb pointed to another picture squealing excitedly. 

"Aubee!" Jesse loved and hated the way his son got excited for Aubrey. He's glad Beca has someone who treats their son well, but he hates that there has to be anyone but him. Especially their highschool friend. The picture Caleb had his tiny hand on was probably Jesse's favorite picture ever, well it was. Now seeing it left a sour taste in his mouth and an ache in his heart. Aubrey had been in a minor accident, and Jesse took a picture of the moment Aubrey came walking into the waiting room. 

_ "Baby come here, stop pacing so much you'll burn a hole in the floor." Jesse said putting his camera aside and patting the seat next to him.  _

_ "If I stop moving I'm going to cry." Beca muttered quietly not wanting to admit it. He wasn't sure if anyone else has heard but he did and let it go. He began fiddling with his camera so he wouldn't bug his girlfriend every few moments to sit down. Emily and Stacie were off to the side playing games on their phones, it was the only way to get Emily to stop crying.  _

_ Jesse didn't even see Aubrey walk out of the doors, all he saw was Beca take off. He quickly pulled up his camera and started clicking rapidly, he'd pick out the perfect picture later even if it ate up all of his film. Aubrey had stumbled back a few feet at the unexpected force of Beca's hug.  _

"Caleb, your mom has a lot of pictures like me and I'm sure she'd love to show them to you. We have to find your shoes first okay?" Caleb nodded and pushed the large book off of his lap, he walked over to the couch and pulled out a pair of shoes he had lost there weeks ago. "You know what, those work too." Jesse walked away to find him some clean socks. 

"Mommy's here!!!" Caleb screamed at the top of his lungs when he heard the knock at the door. Jesse came back into the living room holding a pair of dinosaur socks. 

"It's open!" He yelled quieter than his son, then scooped Caleb up and set him on the couch. Beca walked into the house closely followed by Aubrey. 

"Dino socks?! Wow you must have been super duper good today!" Beca said in a higher pitched voice than normal dropping down on the couch next to her son. "Hi baby." She said kissing his head. "Layla said she's really sorry about not coming over this weekend. She didn't know her friend's birthday party fell on your weekend, if it's okay with you though she can come out here on my weekend." Jesse nodded eagerly relieved that he could spend some one on one time with his little girl. 

"That's so nice of you Becs, you really didn't have to do that. I'm sure you guys had plans." 

"Yeah well, It's only fair, you deserve to see them as much as I do. I know this way kind of sucks but I wanted her to finish out her last year of elementary in a familiar place. We already secured the house a couple of blocks away so soon it'll be a lot easier on all of us." Jesse nodded. Even if the divorce was heartbreaking and the relationship sudden. he couldn't have asked for a better ex wife, nor a better step mother to his children. Jesse looked over at Aubrey who was making silly faces at caleb and making him laugh distracting him from the grown up conversation. 

"Oh sorry, am I making him kick?" Jesse shook his head and slipped on his last shoe. Thank God for Velcro. 

"No it's fine. He's all set and ready to go. He did have a bit of a run in with Emily's cat yesterday so if you see the scratches on his stomach don't be alarmed." Both women nodded. Beca stood up bringing Caleb up with her. 

"Emmy told me, she was bawling her eyes out. Thank you for keeping your cool, I don't know if I could have. Not that it's her fault this is just my baby and I don't want to see him hurt." She said squishing her son's cheeks. "We better get going, text me if anything come up." Jesse nodded and watched them leave. 

"Why couldn't I have picked a baby momma that I can hate?" He said to himself dropping onto the couch. 

  
  
  



End file.
